Developments in small-engine design and technology have allowed them to be used on equipment which heretofore was impractical. Specifically, very powerful two-cycle engines are in use on many lawn care products including weed and grass trimmers. The majority of the weed and grass trimmers are of the type which are totally supported by the user and usually incorporate a shoulder strap or sling which allow the weight of the trimmer to be borne by the user and a handle which allows the user to direct the trimmer's cutting head. User-supported trimmers of this type can be fitted with either an electric or gasoline-operated motor.
Although the user-supported weed and grass trimmers of the type previously discussed have become very popular and can be found in wide use, they are not without their problems. For example, because the weight of the units must be carried by the user, they become burdensome to operate over long periods of time. Additionally, the elderly and those of reduced stamina do not have the physical energy to support and operate the units.
In addition to the above-mentioned drawbacks, user-supported trimmers also suffer from the inability to maintain a constant cutting height. Because the user controls the height of the cutting head by lifting or pushing on the control handle, it is extremely difficult to maintain any measurable consistency of cutting height, and consequently grass which has been trimmed by these units is left with an unattractive appearance. Another problem which is commonly encountered with user-supported trimmers is the dangerous location of the engine. Typically, the engine and the cutting head are mounted at opposite ends of the trimmer's elongated body, thereby placing the engine close to the user when the device is being operated. Heat, exhaust and shock hazards are all present to the detriment of the user when operating the trimmer.
The present invention is directed to overcome the problems associated with the prior art discussed above and provides a significantly improved weed and grass trimmer.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a weed and grass trimmer which totally supports its weight during operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a weed and grass trimmer which maintains a constant cutting height.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a weed and grass trimmer which allows its cutting head to gain access into tight corners.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a weed and grass trimmer which allows itself to be easily tipped about an axis which lowers the trimmer head towards the ground.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a week and grass trimmer which can be easily fitted with a brush for sweeping sidewalks, a rotary blade for snow removal and a blower attachment for leaf removal.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a weed and grass trimmer which is easy and safe to operate by people of all ages and skill levels, versatile and inexpensive to purchase and maintain.